Transkripte/Die Modenschau
Die Modenschau ist die vierzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Kleider für die Gala :Rarity: Ach, Opal. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich werde umwerfend aussehen in meinem Kleid. Ich gehe zur großen Galloping Gala in Canterlot! :Opalescence: miau :Rarity: Aber natürlich hab ich das Kleid selbst geschneidert! Vielen Dank, dass du so nett nachfragst. :Opalescence: grummel :Rarity: Oh, aber natürlich kannst du mir helfen, Opal. Danke schön. :Opalescence: grummel :Rarity: Wie war das? Du willst noch mehr tun? Oh was bist du nur für ein süßes Kätzchen. :Opalescence: miau :Rarity: Vorsichtig, nicht bewegen! Das wird nicht allzu lang dauern. :Opalescence: knurr :Titellied :gegen Tür, Türquietschen :Applejack: Hallöchen, Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Scht, sieh doch! Rarity versucht sich gerade zu konzentrieren. :Applejack: Was sie da wohl macht? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich glaube ein Kleid. :Applejack: Das ergibt Sinn. Das ist ja auch ’ne Damenschneiderei. :Rarity: Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen, ihr beiden? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, entschuldige, wenn wir dich stören, Rarity. Aber kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun. Könntest du mir bitte den Knopf annähen? Das ist mein Kleid für die große Galloping Gala. :Rarity: japs Oh nein nein nein! Du trägst nicht dieses bäh… alte Ding. Du brauchst ein viel prachtvolleres Kleid für die Gala. Ich werd dir eines machen. Gar kein Problem. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, Rarity, aber dazu kann ich unmöglich 'ja' sagen. Es macht doch soviel Arbeit. Das hier ist schon in Ordnung. :Rarity: Twilight Sparkle. Ich bestehe darauf dir ein neues Kleid zu nähen. :Twilight Sparkle: Aber… :Rarity: Nein, nein! Keine Wiederrede! Ich akzeptiere kein 'nein' als Antwort. :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, dann in diesem Fall… Danke, dass du so großzügig bist, Rarity. Du verstehst dein Handwerk und ich bin mir sicher, dass mein Kleid wunderschön wird. :Rarity: Lass mich raten, Applejack. :Applejack: Hm? :Rarity: Du willst doch garantiert auch ein neues Kleid. :Applejack: Kleid? Nö, mir reichen meine Arbeitsklamotten. :Rarity: Uh! Das kannst du nicht wirklich ernst meinen, Applejack! Du musst doch dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet sein. :Applejack: Hm… Nee. :Rarity: Und was wären, wenn ich deine Arbeitsklamotten… freiwillig ein wenig aufhübsche? :Applejack: Ähm. Okay, na schön. Warum nicht, wenn du es mir schon anbietest? Äh, lass es nur nicht zu… rüschig werden. :Rarity: Versprochen! :Rainbow Dash: Achtung da unten! Uaaa! :Rainbow Dash: lach Entschuldigt. Neuer Trick. Hat noch nicht funktioniert. lach :Rarity: Hm. japs Da fällt mir was ein! Ich werde dir auch ein neues Kleid für die Gala schneidern, Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Wozu willst du mir was schneidern? :Rarity: Ich mach ein Kleid für dich, und für dich und für alle von euch. Uh, für Pinkie und Fluttershy natürlich auch. Und wenn alle Kleider fertig sind, machen wir unsere eigene Modenschau! :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist ja eine tolle Idee! Bist du denn sicher, dass du es hinkriegst? :Rarity: Ach, ein bisschen Arbeit ist das schon. Aber es ist eine wunderbare Werbung für meine Boutique und außerdem, macht’s Spaß! :Rainbow Dash: Na Spaß ist doch die Hauptsache! :Rarity: Das wäre geklärt. Wir machen eine traumhafte Modenschau und wir sind die Modells. :Applejack: Also, du musst jetzt nur ein paar atemberaubende, tolle, einzigartige, phantastische Kleider für eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf und mit dir selbst sechs Ponys nähen? Und das mit ’nem Affenzahn? :Rarity: Oh, lacht Applejack. lacht Du tust ja so, als wenn das überhaupt nicht ginge. Die Kunst der Schneiderei :Rarity ::Stich für Stich näh ich für Twilight ::Mit Bedacht schneide ich die Muster, Schnitt für Schnitt ::Wunderschöner Stoff, tolle Farben ::Langsam nimmt es Form an, Schritt für Schritt ::Jeden Fehler muss ich unterlassen ::Denn es soll gut sitzen und ihr passen ::Für Twilight nähe ich ::Stück für Stück denk ich mir Details aus ::Nehm’ ich Strass, Rüschen, Knöpfe, Schleifchen oder was? ::Welcher Stil mag ihr am Besten liegen? ::Mag sie es gewagt oder gediegen? ::Etwas übertrieben oder schlicht? ::Unpassende Kleidung mag sie nicht ::Für Applejack nähe ich ::Mode erleben, für Pinkie Pie wähl ich pink ::Fluttershy lass ich schweben ::Ist das kreativ ::Opalescence oder völlig daneben? ::Frech und bunt, nur nicht gewöhnlich! ::Etwas Mut, Haken und Öse schließen gut ::Hauptsache es passt ganz wunderbar ::Zauberhaft zum Regenbogenhaar ::Rainbow ist ein echter Augenschmaus ::Hiermit sieht sie blenden aus ::Für Rainbow nähe ich ::Stück für Stück, Schnitt für Schnitt, ::Stich für Stich, Schritt für Schritt ::Schnipp, schnipp, schnapp, eins, zwei drei, ::Und was zeigt sich dabei? ::Die Kunst der Schneiderei! Die Vorführung :Rarity: So ist es gut. Lasst die Augen zu. Noch nicht gucken. Okay, jetzt dürft ihr! :alle Ponys außer Rarity: japs :Rarity: Das sind eure neuen Kleider. Was sagst du zu deinen alten Arbeitsklamotten, Applejack? Ganz schön elegant, was? erfreut Und Twilight! Das hab ich für dich gemacht. Jedes Kleid ist eine Einzelstück und soll eure einzigartige Persönlcihkeit unterstreichen. erfreut Oh, ich kann dir sagen es war wirklich schwer die Farben für dein Kleid zu finden, Rainbow Dash. Ach, und es ist herrlich geworden. Findest du nicht? japs Du wirst dein Kleid lieben, Fluttershy. Der verkörperte Frühling. Und Pinkie Pie, sieh mal! Pink! Deine Lieblingsfarbe! Sind diese Kleider nicht wunderschön? :Twilight Sparkle: Wow… Sie sind… :Rainbow Dash: Jaa, sie sind… :Applejack: Die sind wirklich, äh… neu :Twilight Sparkle: Ja! Sie sind neu. :Pinkie Pie: Ich steh total auf neu! Neu hab ich am aller liebsten! :Fluttershy: Sie sind… schön. :Rarity: Was ist denn mit euch? Gefallen sie euch nicht? :Twilight Sparkle: Sie sind wirklich schön… :Applejack: Ja, wir sind dir total dankbar, weil du so viel Arbeit rein gesteckt hast. :Rainbow Dash: Ich hab mir meins ein bisschen cooler vorgestellt. Sie hat gefragt. :Twilight Sparkle: Eigentlich wollen wir wohl sagen, dass die Kleider nicht ganz unserer Vorstellung entsprechen. :Zustimmung :Rarity: Ist schon okay. Kein Problem. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich keine Ideen hab. War auch nur ein erster Versuch. Ihr seid meine Freundinnen und ich will, dass ihr 110%-ig zufrieden seid. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde sie umarbeiten. :Fluttershy: Oh nein, Rarity. Das musst du doch nicht machen. Sie sind schön. :Rarity: Ich will aber, dass sie besser als nur schön sind. Ich will, dass ihr alle eure Kleider wunderschön findet. :Applejack: Bist du auch sicher? Setzt dich nicht wegen uns unter Druck. :Rarity: lacht Macht euch deswegen mal keine Sorgen. Nein, ich bestehe drauf. :Twilight Sparkle: Nun, in diesem Fall… nochmals danke, Rarity. :Rarity: lach Um Ponyswillen! Was hab ich mir da nur angetan? Es ist nur … Türquietschen :Fluttershy: Hallo? Du wolltest, dass ich vorbei komme, Rarity? :Rarity: Fluttershy! Uh, dein neues Kleid ist fertig. Ich hab’s komplett überarbeitet und jetzt wird es dir gefallen. Und, wie findest du es? :Fluttershy: Es… gefällt mir. :Rarity: Ach komm! Das sagst du doch nur so. :Fluttershy: Nein, nein. Ich finde das Kleid… sehr schön. :Rarity: "Sehr schön"? :Fluttershy: Sehr schön. :Rarity: Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann sag es mir ruhig. :Fluttershy: Oh, aber wenn es mir doch gefällt. :Rarity: Gefällt’s dir oder haut es dich um? :Fluttershy: Ähm… beides? :Rarity: Jetzt sag es? :Fluttershy: Bitte hör doch auf mich sowas zu fragen. :Rarity: Du sollst mir aber sagen, was du wirklich denkst. :Fluttershy: Wieso willst du das denn wissen? :Rarity: Sag's mir. :Fluttershy: Aber… warum denn? :Rarity: Sag's mir! :Fluttershy: Mir gefällt das Kleid. :Rarity: Sag's mir, sag’s mir, sag’s mir, sag’s mir! :Fluttershy: Okay, wenn du’s wirklich unbedingt wissen willst… lufthol Die Ärmel sind zu eng, der Kragen passt nicht zu den Aufschlägen, die Säume sind mit der Maschine genäht und die Falten sind total unregelmäßig. Und außerdem hättest du das Kleid vorne steppen müssen oder zumindest ’nen Schlingenstich benutzen sollen. Es sieht aus wie ein gewöhnliches Kleid und… :Rarity: japs :Fluttershy: …nicht wie eine Spezialanfertigung Pause Aber, ähm… wie auch immer… ich, ich finde das Kleid trotzdem schön. Überarbeitung :Twilight Sparkle: Also, die Sterne auf meinem Gürtel sollten an der richtigen Stelle sitzen. Orion hat insgesamt drei Gürtelsterne, nicht vier! :Rarity ::Stich für Stich, näh ich und nähe, ::Zeitdruck droht, leider hat der Kunde immer recht ::Wenn ich auch den Stoff perfekt gewählt hab, werde ich nicht fertig geht’s mir schlecht ::Pinkie Pie, die Farbe ist zu kitschig ::klar im Dunkeln sieht man’s nicht so recht ::Ich nähe es zusammen :Pinkie Pie: Wäre mein Kleid nicht noch viel hübscher mit ein paar Lutschern drauf? :Rarity: Also, ich denke... :Pinkie Pie: Ballons? :Rarity: Wenn du willst... :Pinkie Pie: JAAA! :Rarity ::Stund um Stund, ohne Ruh ::Das Nähen ist nun alles, was ich tu ::Fluttershy, viel Mühe geb ich mir ::Rainbow Dash, sag was denkst du dir? ::Meine Güte, ach mir fehlt die Zeit, ::Applejack, noch bin ich nicht so weit ::Mode erleben, König Kunde regiert ::Will er was ändern lassen, muss ich springen, ::denn sonst würde er mich wohl hassen :Twilight Sparkle: Dieses Sternbild nennt man großer Hund, nicht kleiner Hund. :Fluttershy: Ein absolutes Einzelstück, bitte. :Rarity: Ähm, ach... :Applejack: Und was, wenn’s regnet? Gummihufschuhe! :Pinkie Pie: Luftballons! Ach nein, das sind auch zu viele. Mehr Süßigkeiten! Das sind auch zu viele. Warte, nochwas, Luftschlangen! :Rarity: Luftschlangen? :Pinkie Pie: Wessen Kleid ist das? :Rarity: Ein Luftschlangenkleid. :Rainbow Dash: Was? :Rarity: Willst du mir nicht sagen, was du geändert haben willst? :Rainbow Dash: Nein, Hauptsache mein Kleid ist cool. :Rarity: Gefällt dir die Farbe? :Rainbow Dash: Die Farbe ist okay, vielleicht noch ein bisschen cooler. :Rarity: Und gefällt dir der Schnitt? :Rainbow Dash: Der Schnitt ist gut, aber mach das ganze Ding einfach noch ein bisschen cooler. Mach es ungefähr noch 20 Prozent cooler! :Pie ::Leider können wir uns nie entscheiden :Dash ::Uns gefällt nur das, was man schon kennt :Sparkle ::Was ist unser Stil, das ist die Frage :Fluttershy ::Mir ist deshalb wichtig, was ich trage :Applejack ::Ganz egal ob älter oder neuer :oben ::Hauptsache es wird uns nicht zu teuer :Rarity ::Auch wenn alle sich die Haare raufen ::Sollte man sich immer gut verkaufen! ::Stück für Stück, Schnitt für Schnitt ::Stich für Stich, Schritt für Schritt ::Sehr viel Stress ist dabei ::Doch es siegt zweifelsfrei ::Die Kunst der Schneiderei! :Rarity: Ach, Opal. Das sind die hässlichsten Kleider, die ich je genäht hab. seufz :Rarity: Okay. Ich hab genau das gemacht, was jede von euch unbedingt wollte und jetzt seid ehrlich! Sagt mir bitte, was ihr wirklich denkt. :Twilight Sparkle: Es ist toll! :Fluttershy: Perfekt! :Rainbow Dash: Es ist cool! :Applejack: Die besten Arbeitsklamotten, die ich je gesehen hab. :Alle: Es ist ganz genau so, wie wir es haben wollten! :Rarity: seufz :Twilight Sparkle: Danke, Rarity. :Pinkie Pie: Bist du genauso glücklich, wie wir? Huh? Huh? Huh? :Rarity: Nun, Ich bin glücklich, weil... meine Freundinnen glücklich sind. Und ich bin erleichtert, weil ich fertig bin. :Spike: Ihr werdet’s mir nicht glauben. Wisst ihr wer Hoity Toity ist? :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist der berühmteste Modedesigner aus Canterlot. :Spike: Ah-hah. Er hat von eurer Modenschau gehört. Naja, ich hab mit ihm drüber gesprochen. Jetzt kommt er extra her den ganzen Weg aus Canterlot um deine Kleider zu sehen! :Applejack: Wow, ist ja irre! Du wirst bestimmt tonnenweise Kleider verkaufen. Dein Laden wir brummen! :Twilight Sparkle: Ist das Dekolte nicht super? :Rainbow Dash: That’s so cool! :Pinkie Pie: Das ist ja super-duper-toll! :Rarity: Hoity Toity? Kommt hier her? Und er wird diese Kleider sehen? :Spike: Jep! Sei bereit! Deine Träume werden endlich wahr. Das Disaster :Rarity: Oh. japs Da ist er schon! hyperventilierend Okay, entspann dich, Rarity. Deinen Freundinnen gefallen die Kleider, also werden sie ihm auch gefallen. UUUAAA, was ist denn mit dem Licht?! Oh, ja. Das heißt, die Show fängt an. UhOriginal: Good. :Spike: Schon seit ewigen Zeiten sehnen die Ponys von Equestria nach einer Pony-Fashion, die ihre Persönlichkeit auf einzigartige Weise offenbart. Sie haben Jahrzehnte gewartet... nein, Jahrhunderte! Wo war das perfekte Ponykleid? Aber heute, Equestria, hat das Warten endlich ein Ende. Applaus für die atemberaubenden Entwürfe von Ponyvilles hochbegabter Rarity! :ist angewiedert :Applejack: Wieso starren uns die Ponys eigentlich alle so an? :Twilight Sparkle: Oje. :Rainbow Dash: Haben wir es vielleicht doch ein bisschen übertrieben? :Applejack: Nein. Pause Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen. :Hoity Toity: Oh, diese Anfängerkleider sehen aus wie aufgepeppte Abfälle aus dem Küchenwaschbecken! Pause Nichts als unmögliche Verkleidungen. Diese Klamotten sind das Hässlichste, was ich je gesehen habe. Dafür kann man sich nur schämen. Wer ist verantwortlich dafür, meine Augen einem solchen Horror auszusetzen und dazu noch meine wertvolle Zeit zu verschwenden? :Rarity Opal: Oh! Schnell verstecken. :Spike: Komm raus! Dein Applaus, Rarity. Du hast dafür so hart gearbeitet. Ja, Applaus, super, Rarity! Hilfe für Rarity :Pinkie Pie: Rarity? Alles okay mit dir? Du bist jetzt schon seit Tagen da drin. :Rarity: Ich komm hier nie wieder raus! Ich kann mich in Ponyville nie wieder auf die Straße wagen! Ich war mal ein geachtetes Pony und ich wurde respektiert. Ich hab Kleider genäht! Wunderschöne, wunderschöne Kleider. Jetzt lacht jedes Pony über mich. Ich bin nichts weiter als eine Witzfigur! heul :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, du bist keine Witzfigur, Rarity… :Rainbow Dash: Na irgendwie schon. :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! Komm bitte raus und rede mit uns. :Rarity: heulend Lasst mich allein! Ich will nur noch allein sein und ich will mich suhlen im... was auch immer es ist, worin sich Ponys so suhlen! Suhlen sie sich vielleicht in Mitleid? Oh, wie furchtbar! Ich weis ja noch nicht einmal, worin ich mich suhlen könnte! Was bin ich erbärmlich! :Twilight Sparkle: Was sollen wir jetzt tun? :Fluttershy: Äh… Angst kriegen? :Rainbow Dash: Das ist deine Antwort auf alles! :Applejack: Auf keinen Fall können wir Rarity jetzt allein lassen. :Pinkie Pie: Sonst wird sie ’ne verrückte Katzenlady! :Twilight Sparkle: Sie hat aber nur eine Katze. :Pinkie Pie: Kann ja noch werden. :Twilight Sparkle: überlegend Hmm. :Rarity: Auswandern... Ich müsste wahrscheinlich in ein anderes Land umziehen um auszuwandern. Wo soll ich nur hin? Was soll ich einpacken? Oh, die ganze Packerei wird wahrscheinlich ewig dauern. Was packt man alles ein, wenn man auswandern will? Ist es woanders denn warm? :Opalescence: miau :Rarity: japs Opal? :Opalescence: miau :Rarity: Opal, was machst du denn da? Du bleibst da oben! Mama kommt gleich. :Rarity: japs Rainbow Dash?! Wie kannst du es wagen Opal auf einen Baum zu entführen? :Rainbow Dash: Es war der einzige Weg dich aus dem Haus zu holen, um dir DAS zu zeigen? :Rarity: Was ist das? Ist das mein… wo… häh? :Pinkie Pie: Wir haben dein Kleid fertig genäht, siehst du? :Applejack: Was für ’n Glück, dass Fluttershy nähmäßig was drauf hat. :Fluttershy: Gefällt es dir? :Rarity: Gefällt? Gefällt?! :Fluttershy: Oh-oh. Es gefällt ihr nicht. :Rarity: Nein, es gefällt mir nicht. :andere Ponys: Ooooh’ :Rarity: ICH BIN ÜBERWÄLTIGT! :Everypony: Jaaaa! :Rarity: Ihr habt wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Es ist genauso, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hab. :Fluttershy: Wir haben es nach einer deiner Vorlagen angefertigt. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das hätte auch für alle anderen Sachen gelten sollen. Die ersten Kleider, die du entworfen hast, waren perfekt. :Pinkie Pie: Es tut und so super-dupa Leid. :Rainbow Dash: Du hast so hart daran gearbeitet unsere Kleider genauso zu machen, wie wir sie wollten. Wir haben ja gesehen, was dabei raus gekommen ist. :Rarity: Ach, ich verzeih euch doch alles. :Applejack: Danke, dass ist sehr großzügig. :Rarity: Doch meine Karriere… ist zerstört! :Applejack: Oh, da hast du recht. :Twilight Sparkle: Vielleicht aber auch nicht. :Hoity Toity: Okay, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Die Meisterwerke :Hoity Toity: Der zweite Versuch. :Kleid :Hoity Toity: Hallo… das kann doch nicht auch von ihr sein. :Kleid :Hoity Toity: Einfach fantastisch! Ich bekomm ein plötzliches Verlangen nach gedeckten Apfelkuchen. Oder kandierten Äpfeln, Apfel im Schlafrock, Apfelkompott… :Pies Kleid :Hoity Toity: Brilliant! :Dashs Kleid :Hoity Toity: Oh, das ist überirdisch! :Kleid :Hoity Toity: Wow, das nenn ich eine Modenschau! Oh, diese Kleider sind absolut atemberaubend. Also, wer hat sie entworfen? Na los, komm schon, raus und zeig dich! :Kleid :Hoity Toity: Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico! Oh, mehr davon! :Rarity: Oh, danke schön. Ich danke euch! Oh, ich bin euch so dankbar! Die Bestellung :Twilight Sparkle: "Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, diese Woche hat meine sehr begabte Freundin Rarity gelernt, dass man es nicht jedem Pony recht machen kann. Denn am Ende macht man es keinem Pony recht und am wenigsten sich selbst. Und ich habe erkannt, dass wenn dir jemand einen Gefallen tut, wie dir ein wunderschönes Kleid zu schneidern, dann sollte man nicht allzu kritisch mit dem sein, was einem von Herzen geschenkt wird. Mit anderen Worten: Einem geschenkten Gaul schaut man nicht ins Maul." kicher :Hoity Toity: Rarity, meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch zu dieser überaus beeindruckenden Modenschau. Würdest du mir gestatten deine wunderbaren Entwürfe als das beste vom Besten in meiner Boutique in Canterlot auszustellen? :Rarity: japs :Hoity Toity: Also, ich bräuchte zehn von jedem Kleid. Sagen wir bis nächsten Dienstag. :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} en:Transcripts/Suited_For_Success es:Transcripciones/Vestida para el éxito ru:Стенограммы/Рождённая для успеха sv:Transkript/Lämpad för framgång Kategorie:Erste Staffel